A Night with Thunder
by baylerz11
Summary: After a day full of trying on dresses, Haruhi and Tamaki experience a night in Tamaki's mansion during a thunderstorm. What crazy adventures will happen.
1. A Night With Thunder

Haruhi scraped the spatula against the pan, getting the eggs out onto her father's plate, and then some for herself. She set them down on the table, and her father came out in a pink dress with frills on the bottom. His hair was pulled up into a bun with curls coming down from the sides.

"Hey Dad. Why are you all dressed up?" Haruhi questioned, while sitting down infront of her breakfast.

"Oh, hi sweetie. I'm going out with the girls today. What are your plans?" He asked eyeing the eggs, and getting right into them.

"Nothing really. Hikaru and Kaoru are coming over to give me a few choices of dresses their mother made for me for the party after school next week. " She said, shoving food into her mouth. She was anxious about the twins coming over. She really wished Kyoya would come so he could at least keep the twins under control, but he was really busy figuring out money and profits for next week's party that the Host Club is preparing.

Her father nodded in approval and wiped his mouth with a napkin, still being careful about not smearing his makeup. "Bye Haruhi, I'm going to go now. Breakfast was delicious!" Ranka said, going over to kiss her on the forehead.

"Bye Dad," she said calling after him. He left and then she was all alone, and so she decided to do some chores. She started with cleaning the kitchen and taking out the trash. She was in the middle of scrubbing when a light tap came to the door.

"Huruhiii!" Tamaki was standing at the door with at least ten dresses in his hands, and the twins behind him with twenty more.

_Oh no. Not Sempai, too. _Haruhi thought. She likes Tamaki as a friend but he can get really annoying, and with the twins, there's bound to be trouble.

"Sempai-" she started, but then Tamaki jumped in and handed her all the dresses and she stumbled back falling down.

"No! Haruhiii! Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Tamaki almost had tears in his eyes because his 'daughter' fell.

"Sempai, I'm fine I just fell," she said vaguely. She looked at all the dresses surrounding her on the floor. "What is this?"

"These are your dresses! You need to try them all on and see which one you like best!" Hikaru chimed in, stepping inside swiftly with one of his long legs. Kaoru came in right after and elbowed Tamaki in the ribs. "Well, boss. I think you'll like these dresses on Haruhi more than she will."

"She is my daughter! I want what is best for her!" Tamaki screamed in his face, and Kaoru stepped back with his hands up, and then both twins started laughing.

"Sempai, I don't need all these dresses. Hikaru and Kaoru helped a few days ago with getting only a few I liked. I tried them on and I liked them. The were supposed to help choose the right one today."

"Yeah, about that..." Hikaru said softly.

"We're kind of placing a bet here," finished Kaoru.

"The one who persuades Haruhi to get their dress wins the bet." They both said in unsion.

"You guys placed a bet on me?" Haruhi exclaimed." I can't believe you all. Was Sempai in this, too?"

"No, Haruhi, I swear I'm not! I came to see my pretty daughter in a dress and help her pick the right one!" Tamaki said, bowing on his knees infront of her. Haruhi wanted to kick him, but she held in all urge.

"Yeah, maybe this wasn't a good idea. Let's forget, Haruhi. We still need to try on dresses, though. Anyways, we think these will look better on you. There's one I think will compliment your eyes," Hikaru said. He added that last line to make Tamaki mad.

"Don't you dare fantasize about my daughter! She's mine!" Tamaki babbled on and on about it for the next five minutes until Haruhi chimed in.

"That's enough! I've been looking through these dresses just now and I think you're right, Hikaru. I like these better," she said with a smile.

The twins smiled back, and Tamaki just sat down on the couch waiting for the fashion show to begin.

Haruhi tried on all the dresses, and they all fit, but some of the styles just didn't go well on her. There was one she really liked, and it was the fifteenth one she tried on, and so she decided on that one.

"Good choice, darling! It looks ravishing on you!" Tamaki gleamed.

"Thanks Sempai. I'm going to change and call my father. I'll be right back," Haruhi said as she walked out of the room.

She undressed into some shorts and a t-shirt, since there was nothing else she had to do and it was almost dark outside. She picked up her phone on the dresser and dialed her father's number. He picked up after the third ring.

"Hi, Haruhi. Hey, um, I can't talk right now but I was going to talk to you and let you know that I won't be home tonight. I'm staying out late, probably be back by noon tomorrow. Sorry honey, love you," is all he said and then he hung up the phone.

Haruhi was a little bummed that he wasn't going to be home, but then she was happy that she would finally have some peaceful alone time.

She came back into the living room, and the twins and Tamaki were helping themselves to the television.

"This TV is so small, Haruhi, how do you manage?" Tamaki asked.

"I manage because I'm not rich."

"Why isn't Ranka home yet? It's almost eight," Hikaru said.

"Umm... he's uh... working late." Haruhi tried to cover up that she would be alone that night. She didn't want Tamaki calling on bodyguards to protect his little 'daughter'.

"I see that, Haruhi. You're lying. You're not a very good liar." Hikaru waved his finger at her.

"Fine, he's not coming home tonight. He's going to be out until noon tomorrow," she confessed.

"No! My daughter- alone? That will not-"

"-Breaking news!" The TV volume rocketed.

"There will be severe thunderstorms tonight in your area. There will be high winds and low temperatures. So bundle up and stay in doors!"

They all froze.

"S-S-Severe thunderstorms?" Haruhi stuttered.

"Okay, boss. Who is she staying with? You or us?" The twins questioned.

"Who would you rather stay with, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

_Oh, please. I have to stay with one of them? I would rather stay with Sempai. I don't want to play games with the twins all night._

"Uh, I'd rather stay with Sempai- but what does it matter? I can take care of myself!"

"Haruhi. Thunderstorms. Those two just don't fit together Haruhi. You have to stay with one of us." Tamaki said, crossing his arms. "So let's go Haruhi. Come stay at my glorious mansion. We can do whatever we like. Play games, or watch movies! this going to be fun, my little daughter coming to stay with me!"

_Damn rich people._ " Okay, fine Senpai. I'm coming. Let me pack," she sighed. She really wanted a night alone but she kind of wanted someone to be there that night for thunderstorms.

"Okay then it's settled!" Tamaki exclaimed, and headed out the door.

"I think this is going to be an interesting night," said Hikaru.

"Agreed," said the other twin.

it will come. A few clouds are starting to come in," remarked the blonde, smiling over at Haruhi sweetly. "Sempai, I don't think the storm is coming," said Haruhi. She was looking out at the sky out of one of the Suoh mansion windows. Tamaki strode over to her and looked out as well. "I think

Haruhi was truly afraid. She didn't want to believe the thunderstorms were coming. She really wished her father would be at home so that she wouldn't be alone, although she wasn't here as well. Tamaki could be a bit troublesome, especially with a pair of certain other hosts.

The thunder rumbled in the sky, sending chills down Haruhi's spine. She was hiding underneath the kitchen table of the Suohs' mansion. Good thing Tamaki's father was out as well. The maids walked by, asking if she was okay. She replied with a thanks, but I'd rather be alone. Tamaki was at the grocery store getting 'commoner popcorn and drinks'. He insisted that she stay safe inside the mansion because of the warnings of staying indoors. Tamaki was a bit worried about her because she would be alone, but the maids were there, and after all he wouldn't be gone that long. He was hoping that the thunderstorms would hold until he got back.

The outcome became of Haruhi hiding under the table and Tamaki trying to hurry home in the rain. He made it just in time. Haruhi was bawling, and was just starting to get into a panic. She was wrenching in her curled up ball, trying to wipe away her tears so Tamaki wouldn't find out.

Just then Tamaki burst through the door,"Haruhiii! Where are you?"

Haruhi answered back, but softly,"Right here Sempai."

Tamaki didn't seem to notice her underneath the table. He rushed over to her and picked her up and took her to the spacious livingroom. He set her down on the couch next to him and she pulled him closer to him, sobbing in his shirt.

"Sempai, I'm really scared. This is the worst one I've ever had to sit through."

"I know. It's okay. Don't think about the thunderstorm. Let's think about the party after school next week. I really like your dress. It looks pretty on you Haruhi."

_Oh my gosh. Did I just say that?_

"Thanks Sempai," she whispered, looking up into his violet eyes with her chocolate brown ones.

They sat there in the silence enjoying eachother's company. They held on tight to eachother, Haruhi especially as the thunder got even worse. Haruhi started to sob quietly. She didn't want to upset Tamaki, so she tried to keep quiet, but this time she wasn't crying about the thunderstorms.

"Haruhi, what's wrong? Is it the thunder?"

"No Tamaki... it- it's something else," Haruhi whimpered.

_Oh Mother, I miss you. This thunder makes me think of you, but why?_

"It's my mother," she said.

"You miss her," Tamaki replied. It wasn't a question. He knew.

"Yeah, I do. The thunder just...I don't know Sempai. I haven't cried for her in a long time."

"Oh Haruhi! there has to be something to make you feel better! Anything!" Tamaki was hugging her tightly.

"I'm okay Sempai, really," Haruhi said, trying to pry him off.

"You sure? There has to be something-" Tamaki got cut off.

_CRASH! Rumble..rumble... CRASH!_

Haruhi jumped ten feet in the air and ran. Not to any specific place, just ran. She ran out the door of the mansion. She didn't know what had become of her, but she really knew. She had to find her father. But she really wanted her mother. She found a nearby park bench and lay in a heap and sobbed. Why did her mother have to leave? Go away? Pass on...

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled after her. He ran right on her heels, trying to grab at her. She just kept running. She needed to.

"Haruhi, why did you run? You were safe and warm and now you're wet! What's gotten into you! You're crazy, Haruhi! I can't believe you'd do such a thing! You just can't take care of yourself like this, Haruhi!" Tamaki didn't know what he was doing either, though. He was yelling at her, although he wasn't meaning to. He wanted to make her feel better more than anything, but he made it worse.

"You can't just run off, Haruhi!" He shook her shoulders.

"Sempai, you're scaring me."

Those words shocked Tamaki. Shocked him back to reality. He scared her.

_Was I really yelling at her? My Haruhi?_

"Sempai, you-you..." she started, but then started to cry.

"Haruhi, here take my h-" he started in a calm voice.

"No. Don't Sempai."

"Let's go back to the mansion, Haruhi," pleaded Tamaki. He tried to take her hand, but she wouldn't take it. He had yelled at her so harshly. It was a first for Tamaki.

"Yes. Let's," replied Haruhi. She was still sobbing, although the thunder stopped. He walked her back to the mansion, and Haruhi called Kyoya. She didn't want to start a fuss. That wasn't like her, but after what he'd done, there was no way she was staying with him.

"Kyoya, hi. This is Haruhi...I want a ride to the twins' house...if that's okay, I mean. I don't want to start anything...nothing happened."

Kyoya had hung up on her and his last words were that he and the Host Club was coming over.

"No," she whispered to herself.

"Haruhi, what's happening?" Tamaki was trying to patch up what he'd done. But there was no way those words could be taken back. He had called her _crazy._

Tamaki was in the corner, sobbing. He can't believe he had done such a thing to his precious Haruhi.

"We're here," all the Host Club said in unision as Tamaki opened the door. Once inside, the twins immediately started jumping on Tamaki.

"What did you do, boss?"

"Yeah, you upset Haruhi didn't you?"

"Why else would she have called?"

Haruhi interrupted,"You two stop. Something just happened and I just don't feel like talking to Tamaki right now." Everyone froze. She had called him Tamaki, and not Sempai. That was the sign that everyone knew Tamaki had done something wrong.

"Boss! What did you do?" Hikaru jumped on him again.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Kyoya said. He motioned to Haruhi, and she followed him into the hallway where no one could hear their conversation.

"What happened, Haruhi?" He questioned.

She sighed. "Well, Tamaki was at the supermarket, and I was inside-here. I was crying and he came in and helped me up and took me into the livingroom. He was making me feel better until a loud, I mean really loud, scary, thunder crash came and I just ran. I don't know why, Kyoya-Sempai, but I just did. I guess I lost my mind for a second. Tamaki followed me and... was frightened for me. He stopped when I was at the park bench and... he said... some things..."

"First of all, who knows why Tamaki left you alone when he went to the supermarket with a thunderstorm expected, but anyway, I want to know what he said. It hurt you didn't it?" Kyoya said in a matter-of-factly-manner.

"He called me...crazy...and was yelling and...Kyoya-Sempai it doesn't matter. I just asked to go to the twins'."

"That was not the gentleman I know Tamaki _can _be, even though he is an idiot. You think he's be more under control...how rude..."

"It's okay. Just...let's go to the twins' place. I think we should." Haruhi replied with tiredness in her voice. She was really relieved with no more thunder coming up.

"Okay, let's go."

They walked back into the hallway and Tamaki instantly was around her knees, hugging them. "I'm soooo sorry Haruhii! I don't know what got into me! I was scared for you! I wanted you to be safe! Please don't leave!"

Haruhi patted his head and said,"It's okay, Tamaki. I accept your apology. I think we need to go somewhere else though, don't you?" She looked up at everyone else. "I'm sorry guys. To cause such a fuss. I really didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Haru-chan! Don't worry about it! We love to help!" Honey said as he danced around her. He then looked to the twins. "When we get to your house, can we have cake?"

"Yeah!" The twins exclaimed, smiling ear to ear. "Cake actually sounds good... doesn't it Sempai?" Haruhi said to Tamaki down on the floor crying over her.

"Yes! Haruhi! We need cake! Can we talk over cake?"

"Sure Sempai," Haruhi giggled.

And so they went off and were all tempted to eat yummy cake that was going to be served at the Hitachiins'.

Haruhi sat on the couch at the Hitachiin mansion with her head in her hands. She couldn't stop thinking about it. About her mother. About what Tamaki had said. She knew he didn't mean it, but it still hurt her feelings. She knew he could be out of sorts, but she had never seen him that mad and confused and...protective of her.

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's hand and led her to the giant assortment of cakes everywhere in the kitchen. Haruhi was actually excited to get some cake, since she hadn't had any in a long time and she just felt like it today.

They both grabbed their cakes and went into one of the side rooms. They sat down on a couch and looked at eachother, neither touching their cake. "I'm really sorry, Haruhi...I just would never think I would act that way towards you-or anybody! I... guess I..."

He leaned back into the couch and sighed. He looked towards her, looking for any signs of forgiveness. "I told you Sempai, I forgive you. What you said just hurt me...that's all."

Tamaki was smiling and he leaned over to hug her, but this wasn't one of Tamaki's hug-her-so-tight-to-protect-her-because-she's-my-daughter-hugs. It was a sincere hug, and it really surprised Haruhi. They sat there for a while just in eachother's arms. She held on tight to him, and he held on tight to her.

"Sempai?"

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"I think we should eat cake now, before the ice cream gets melted. Thanks for your apology. I accept it."

"Okay. Let's eat!" Tamaki and Haruhi let go of their embrace and grabbed their cake. They walked out into the livingroom and sat down and laughed with the others. They all even played games. Kyoya,too! And neither of them ever mentioned the situation again.


	2. A Slip Up

I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club.

Haruhi's father was putting on his makeup in the nice silence of the home. He made sure it was perfect, and then put his hair into a neat pony tail. He walked out into the living room and headed toward the kitchen. He stopped before reaching the kitchen.

_Haruhi said something this morning while I was half asleep in bed...now what was it? Something about the kitchen.. Oh well, I'll ask her later. _Her father thought to himself.

When he stepped onto the tile and walked just about three paces, his foot slipped and he fell on his arm as well as crushing himself internally with his own arm. He fell because Haruhi had waxed the floors that morning early, and had warned her father, but he was half asleep in bed.

"Haruhi!" Her father yelled, and there came no answer. "Haruhi!" Again, no reply.

Haruhi was sleeping soundly in her bed, and couldn't hear her father's cries. She had her alarm set for eight, and her father had been hurt at seven. He had to sit there in agony and pain for a whole hour, with no one to help him. He looked down at his abdomen. It was badly bruised from landing so hard.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Haruhi rolled over quietly and smashed her hand down on the clock. She was awake now and sat herself up in bed.

Her father tried one last time,"Haruhi!"

"Dad?"

She got up and put her slippers on her feet. She walked out the door groggily, but what she saw woke her up just as much as ice cold water poured on her face would have. She ran over to his side, and asked,"What happened?"

"I fell. Did you wax the floors this morning?" He panted.

"Yeah, I told you earlier, you were in bed. Where's the phone? I need to get you to a hospital." Haruhi searched the house and found the phone hiding on the couch, the last place she looked. She silently cursed the phone. After dialing the number, she held on tight to her father, trying to comfort herself and say that he was okay.

The ambulance came and took him away. Her father said it was okay, if she didn't come. She was supposed to do something that day with the Host Club. She waved as the ambulance drove away, even if he couldn't see her. She knew he would be fine.

She called Tamaki and told him what happened, but she was still going to be there to go to the 'commoner carnival'.

"Haruhi! Are you okay? Are you at a hospital? Does it hurt?" Tamaki screamed into the phone. All he got from the conversation was _fell,hurting, and hospital_.

"No- Sempai, it's my dad you should be worried about, not me." She sighed inwardly at what a complete moron he could be.

"Okay. Good. But is your father going to be okay?"

"I don't know Sempai. I hope he will be. All he did was fall, and he was bruised."

"Haruhi, he'll be fine. I know he will." Haruhi was shocked at his sincere tone. He was normally this goofy idiot who called Haruhi his daughter, but now he was very nice and actually sincere, and Haruhi thanked him.

"Your welcome. Now, you ready to get your mind off things and go to the fair?"

"Sure Sempai."

"I'll come pick you up."


	3. Mixed Emotions

I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club.

Tamaki was at Haruhi's door ten minutes later. The moment he saw her, he squeezed her in one of those loving Tamaki hugs. She laughed and said, "Tamaki, get off me."

He stepped inside and then the phone rang. "Hello?" Haruhi spoke into the phone.

"Hi, is this the Fujioka residence?"

"Yes, I'm Haruhi."

"I'm your father's doctor, Dr. Su. I'm sorry to say that your father was found bleeding internally. He hit his head pretty hard and cracked his skull, and landed on his arm. His arm is broken as well, but it's not as serious as his skull breaking. He's going into surgery right now to clear up the blood and to try to mend the skull together. He might lose some memory at first, but he should recover."

"So..will he be okay?"

"There should be no doubting it." The doctor sounded most certain about that statement.

"Thank you, Doctor."

Haruhi collapsed on the floor and started to cry.

"Haruhi? What's wrong?" Tamaki leaned down next to her and stroked her hair.

"My- My father's going into surgery. His skull was cracked."

Tamaki didn't say anything. He lowered his eyes to the floor and felt pain for Haruhi. Ranka is the only parent she has left. Haruhi grabbed his shirt and pulled him in close, and Tamaki, with a surprised look on his face happened to fall on top of her. He rolled over and said,"Haruhi, I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

She looked up at him with a hopeful look,"Yes. I'm fine."

And right there, on the floor of the small two bedroom apartment, they held eachother tight and were both lost in thoughts and emotions, and neither of them said another word.


	4. A Day At The Fair

I do not own OHSHC.

Haruhi walked hand in hand with Honey, while he was happily swinging his Usa-Chan with the other hand. He grinned up at her and smiled. "Haru-Chan! Let's go to that giant circle! I want to ride that!"

She smiled back down at him and said, "Honey-Sempai, that's a Ferris Wheel. It's really fun!"

Honey pulled her toward it, the rest of the Host Club following. They waited in line for about five minutes and then got on. Honey sat with Mori, the twins together, Kyoya by himself, and Tamaki and Haruhi happened to be the last two to get in a seat together. They were both squeezed together in the little seat, and Tamaki blushed.

The wheel started turning, and his face gleamed. He'd never been on a Ferris Wheel before, and it was a blast! "This is so much fun, Haruhi! Aren't you excited?"

"Sempai, I've been on one before, and it's really not that exciting. It just turns in circles," she giggled.

Together, they sat on the giant wheel and talked the whole time. They were both glad to see the other in a good mood, and they laughed at the jokes and stories they told eachother. The ride wasn't long, but they made it last a long time. Haruhi just happened to slip a hand inside Tamaki's as they interlaced fingers.

When the ride was over, Honey was the happiest person alive and was jumping up and down, wanting to go again. They told him there were many more rides to go on, and he totally forgot about the Ferris Wheel.

They went on a rollercoaster, played a couple of games, ate dinner at a restaurant, and everyone went home. Tamaki drove Haruhi to her house. They both stood at the door, while Haruhi fumbled with the keys.

She got it to open, and she sighed, realizing her father wasn't home. "Do you want to come in?" She smiled.

"Yes, I would love to." Tamaki answered in his princely tone.

Haruhi plopped on the couch while she went through the channels, finding the news. She watched the somewhat exciting things happening in Japan, while Tamaki quietly sat beside her. Then the news came on. The weatherman was talking about weather in various places of the country, and then settled in their area. He was telling the camera that there was going to be a slight chance of thunderstorms that night. Slight.

"Oh, no. Not this again." Haruhi was panicked, even though she heard the words _slight chance_.

"It's okay, Haruhi. I'll just spend the night here, I mean if that's okay." Tamaki looked at Haruhi's expression, still panicked.

"You know he said _slight _right? He said _slight_. But Sempai, if you want to stay...that's fine with me." She said the lat part timidly.

"Sure. If the thunder comes, we can watch a movie. It will get your mind off of it. Have you had any news from the hospital yet?" Tamaki questioned.

_So much for keeping my mind off of things_, she thought.

"Umm, no. I haven't. I should call."

Haruhi escaped from the room and talked to the staff at the hospital. Tamaki barely heard what she was saying.

When she came out, she had a confused look on her face. Maybe not confused, but sad? Angry? Maybe a mix of both, or all the emotions inside of her.

Tamaki looked at her with a serious face. "What happened?"


	5. Bad News

I do not own OHSHC

Tamaki stared at Haruhi and asked once more, "What happened?"

Haruhi collapsed on the floor and started to cry. Tamaki ran over to her side and tried to comfort her as best he could, but the attempts were no help.

"When they did the...surgery... my dad-they found a blood clot in the brain that has been there...for awhile now and...he might...die. They said it was called an aneurysm or something like that..."

Tamaki was silent, and even felt a tear slide down his cheek. He felt pain for Haruhi. He felt pain for her father. He wiped it away and Haruhi caught him doing so.

"Sempai, you're sad too...aren't you.." She whispered in a hushed tone.

"Yes, Haruhi. I'm sad. I'm sad for you because your father is the one who you depend and rely on, and he's gone right now-to possibly die, and you are the most beautiful kind-hearted girl I have ever met in my years here on earth. Now tell me, Haruhi, will you be okay with this? Tell me you won't fall. Don't fall away from me, from us- the Host Club, if your father does die. You have to keep your chin held up high, and keep it there." Haruhi had never heard such words come out of Tamaki's mouth...meaningful, powerful words.

"I love you Sempai, and I won't fall...I promise." Right there, in that instant, Haruhi reached up and grabbed his face and pulled him close and embraced him in a kiss.

Tamaki pulled away from her for a second and Haruhi looked up at him with her chocolate brown orbs.

"I love you too."

They kissed again, this time more powerful. They fell in while in eachother's arms, lost in the kiss, and laughed when doing so.

The thunder cracked in the sky, and he pulled her in close, but this time Haruhi didn't flinch. She smiled up at him and said, "You make my darkest days bright."

"Now, how about that movie?"


	6. The End

Haruhi and Tamaki watched a movie, falling asleep in eachother's arms. The thunder was crashing terribly, but the two were just dozing peacefully in eachother's arms.

The next morning, the phone rang at nine a.m. waking Tamaki up, but Haruhi was already making breakfast in the kitchen. She picked up the phone that was on the table beside the couch.

"Hello? This is Haruhi."

"Hi, this is Dr. Su."

Haruhi jolted upright, her eyes surprised and gleaming with hope.

"Is he okay?"

The doctor laughed in her ear, "Yes, my dear! He's perfectly fine! I was so surprised to find out he didn't even lose memory! You got one tough father, kiddo."

Haruhi started to laugh and cry with joy, which woke Tamaki up.

"Thank you Doctor! When will he be able to come home?"

"Sometime next week. We just need to keep him here for a while while he recovers. You can come visit anytime. I'll call you later and keep you up to date, ok?"

"Yes, thank you so much!" Haruhi hung up the phone, and felt as if there was a huge weight lifted up off of her shoulders.

"What's up Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, stretching his arms in the air.

"My father is fine! He's recovering well, and will be able to come home soon!"

"That's great!" He perked up, and ran to Haruhi to swing her in his arms. They kissed passionately and he set her down.

"Thanks for last night, Sempai."

"No problem. I love you."

"I love you too."

**And they lived happily ever after!**

**THE END!**

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to post more stories up soon... I've been watching a new anime, and maybe I'll write a fanfic on it. **

**Please review!**

**Thanks!:)**


End file.
